


A lucky day for a Princess

by Meriandelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriandelle/pseuds/Meriandelle
Summary: Aerys dies in the Nine Penny War.Rhaella has a better life.
Relationships: Rhaella Targaryen/Brynden "Blackfish" Tully
Kudos: 4





	A lucky day for a Princess

Her brother-husband was dead and Rhaella felt no shame in being relieved by that. She was careful not to show that of course for her father and mother were grieving.

She though, she carefully grabbed her son into her arms and told him that he would never have to marry a sibling now like she had been forced to do by her parents.

For she, Rhaella was now a widow and she was not pregnant and thus there was no sister which her father and mother could forcefully shove to little Rhaegar.

The little boy cared nothing about anything right now though, he was barely a year old and Rhaella knew that her words meant nothing in the long time but she was just so relieved. She knew of course that she could be forced to marry a man again and that her parents could then force all the children which might be born then,to marry each other for another generation of Targaryen bloodbounds.

The Princess started to pray that night. She prayed for having a chance for happiness and to make sure that none of the children of her body would ever to forced in such marriages.


End file.
